Living Arrangements
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Laura moves in. challenge fic! set after "revelations" Adama/Roslin


Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Challenge Fic:**

**Set after "revelations"**

**Must mention Adama's wedding ring**

**Must have a kiss**

"**You've got to be frakking kidding me."**

**Boxer shorts with Vipers on them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

William Adama settled down behind his desk, pushing aside a few files and maps. His desk was cluttered with remnants from the past few days. Had it only been that long since they found earth? Since they found a radioactive wasteland? He shifted his steady gaze to the maps, detailing the last few jumps, the coordinates, the star patterns. Their new home was printed on the paper beneath his clenched fists. Their new obstacle to get round, to overcome. Nothing could have prepared them for what awaited their first few steps out of the raptors. Ruins, dirt, the ominous clicking that gave voice to their inner fears. This place was dead.

Bill drew in a deep breath, his eyes now searching for something else. Something that could provide relief, something that could lift the burdens now planted so firmly on his shoulders. He had led the fleet through everything, only to be brought around in a circle. Another broken home. Another place to move away from. This was not how it was supposed to be.

_All of this has happened before and all of it will happen again. _

Prophetic words, spoken so long ago. Did the gods know that this was going to happen? Were they looking down on him now and laughing? Bill didn't believe in the Gods, but right now, he would gladly call them down from their place above him and ask them; _why?_

Maybe he was right all along, maybe they were not worthy of survival. Something seemed to think so, surely. He let out a long sigh, expelling the bitterness from his thoughts. It was no use pondering over what has happened. Right now, it was imperative that they scour the planet. Maybe it wasn't all like the part they had landed on. If it was, then he would have to resign himself to running away again, to telling the fleet that the Promised Land was nothing more than a dangerous ball of dirt.

"Frak."

The sudden curse helped soothe him and vocalised the one dominant thought running through his mind. He felt calmer now, and his hands slowly uncurled, resting flat against the desk surface.

There was a knock at the hatch and Bill suddenly looked up, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He knew who it was before they had even entered. When they were in the raptor on their way back from earth, he had told Laura that he wanted her to stay in his quarters. She had refused at first, using the civilian fleet as an excuse. Bill assured her, however, that the matter of earth would be the first thing on their minds right now, and that it would be easier for her, like before, to be living closer to sickbay. The guest quarters she inhabited at the moment were adequate, but quite a walk from sickbay. The treatments were slowly taking her energy, and Bill felt safe knowing that she was nearby. Laura agreed after that, knowing it was futile to argue still. Bill Adama was a stubborn man after all.

Bill slowly got up and made his way over to the hatch, turning the wheel and opening it. He was greeted with President Laura Roslin, smiling timidly at him from behind one of her guards. The guard in question was holding a duffel bag, which looked barely half full. Laura had another duffel bag, slung loosely over her shoulder. This was really happening, and the thought made Bill break out into a wider smile. He silently took the bag off of the guard, who then moved back to allow Laura through.

"Thankyou." She told the guard, moving forwards past Bill and into his quarters. As Laura dropped her bag on the couch, he shut the hatch, spinning the wheel and locking it tight.

Bill placed the bag he was holding gently by the bulkhead, and looked up at Laura. She slowly turned around and their eyes met. Blue met green with such intensity that Bill wondered whether he was the only one feeling it. Laura blinked, breaking his gaze. It was all he needed. Moving forwards, he tugged at her arms, pulling her body full against his. She smiled up at him, her eyes glittering with surprise and amusement. It was as if the last few days hadn't happened. Laura was the only thing on his mind at that moment. Not the fleet, not earth, not files and reports and disappointment. Just the woman in front of him. His lips met hers, seeking solace. She responded, her hands clutching at the collar of his uniform, pulling him further into the kiss. Everything was forgotten, just the heat and pressure of their lips together.

They reluctantly broke away from eachother, Laura resting her forehead against his shoulder. Both tried vainly to regain long even breaths. Laura was the first to speak, breaking the companionable silence between them.

"I need to unpack." Her voice so small, breathless. Bill gave her a warm smile, planting a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Ok," he reluctantly agreed, not wanting to break their embrace. He had waited too long to kiss her like that, and he wanted to savour the moment, "I'll get the bag over there."

Laura slowly took a step away, grabbing the duffel bag that she had brought in. She moved over to his wardrobe, leaving Bill watching her retreating back, wishing she was still in his arms. With a sigh, he moved over and opened the bag by the bulkhead, starting to pull out items. He was surprised just how little she had in the bag. It angered him that her whole life had managed to fit into two light bags. It was just not fair. He pulled out a couple of books, one the scorched copy of Searider Falcon. Other items such as a toothbrush, a few pens, her glasses. The bag was nearly emptied, just one more item requiring his attention. He pulled out a framed picture. It showed a woman smiling beautifully, her flaming auburn hair curling gently, framing her face. Laura. She looked happier there, her face fresh, no burdens sitting on her soul. Next to her was a young man, rosy cheeked, leaning forward shyly. Billy.

Bill slowly traced his thumb over them both, smiling sadly at the picture. It was the first time he had seen her break. Not even when she was near death did she show so much emotion as she did when she visited the morgue to see Billy.

He slowly placed the photograph on the desk, allowing it to take pride of place next to the picture of him, Lee and Zak. After all, Billy was her family. Other than him, she had no-one. He knew what it was like to lose a son also.

"You've got to be frakking kidding me!"

Bill looked up suddenly, confusion in his eyes. Laura slowly appeared in his view, clutching a pair of underwear in her hands. At his expression, she pulled the underwear up so he could see. A pair of boxers was being paraded around by her, Vipers decorating them.

"Are these military issue, Admiral?" She asked, turning them around and regarding them with amusement.

Bill just smiled and shook his head, moving over to snatch the boxers back. He slowly placed them back in a drawer, and turned around to explain the irregular pattern on his boxer shorts. However, he stopped when he saw Laura standing awkwardly in the middle of the quarters, a smile on her face.

He approached her slowly, standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. Laura turned herself around in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, sighing in contentment.

"This is perfect." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, her cheek flat against his uniform.

"Not quite yet."

His statement caused her to look up, confused. _Was something wrong? _He noticed her initial reaction and smiled, assuring her that there was nothing wrong. With slow precision, he tugged at the ring on his finger, sliding it off with ease. Placing it down on the coffee table behind him, Bill then turned back into Laura's embrace. She hummed in contentment, returning her head to its previous position and Bill pulled her closer, keeping her tight against him.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"If you snore, I'm going right back to the guest quarters."

"I could say the same to you."

Their laughter echoed throughout their quarters. Their home.


End file.
